


El caballo plateado y el bosque

by Ainnita



Series: Cuentos de octubre [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, F/F, Facebook: WIZARDING SHIPPERS, Fictober 2020, Friendship/Love, Luna Lovegood Being Luna Lovegood
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:09:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29558904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ainnita/pseuds/Ainnita
Summary: Días 4 y 5 (plateado) del FictoberWS 2020
Relationships: Luna Lovegood & Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley
Series: Cuentos de octubre [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2171544
Kudos: 2





	El caballo plateado y el bosque

La sombra plateada trota veloz hasta la Torre Oeste, atraviesa la puerta sin que la aldaba de bronce le formule el acertijo y entra en una de las habitaciones donde todos los alumnos duermen. Todos excepto una chica que llora en silencio tras las cortinas de su cama. Intenta contener las lágrimas mientras sana las heridas causadas por los castigos de esa tarde, que le han dejado magulladuras en los brazos y la espalda. Había defendido a un compañero de la Maldición Cruciatus.

Tiene el rubio cabello más lacio que nunca y sus ojos grises, normalmente curiosos y vivaces, están cansados y apagados. Pero no le importa. Sabe que, a pesar del dolor, volvería a hacerlo sin dudar. Porque forma parte del Ejército de Dumbledore y aunque Dumbledore esté muerto —todavía le cuesta creerlo, pero vio su cuerpo a los pies de la Torre de Astronomía y escuchó los gritos de Harry— seguirán en pie, defendiendo Hogwarts y lo que significa para ellos.

Su llanto se detiene cuando el patronus con forma de caballo asoma la cabeza entre las cortinas e ilumina la penumbra. Un atisbo de sonrisa asoma a sus labios al reconocerlo, pero al instante cambia el semblante a uno de preocupación.

—¿Ha... Ha ocurrido algo? —pregunta con miedo.

El patronus niega y hace un gesto para que le siga fuera de la cama.

Luna no se molesta en buscar sus zapatillas. Al menos tiene calcetines. Se cubre con una chaquetilla de lana de colores y recoge su varita antes de seguir la estela resplandeciente. Sabe que se dirigen a la Sala de los Menesteres, el único lugar seguro en esos momentos, pero el patronus la guía por los pasillos como si recorrieran un laberinto. Esquivando a los hermanos Carrow, que hacen guardia. Esquivando el peligro.

No tardan en llegar al corredor del séptimo piso, donde el patronus desaparece a través de la pared. La puerta se materializa al instante en que desea que aparezca y suspira de alivio una vez está dentro de la Sala que Viene y Va. Unos brazos la rodean con fuerza por la espalda en cuanto cierra, pero no se sobresalta porque reconoce el olor y el calor de Ginny rodeándola, tan familiar, tan protector.

La pelirroja no la suelta cuando empieza a preguntar, con voz atropellada, presa de la inquietud.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Otra vez te han castigado? No te vi en la cena y supuse que algo había pasado en la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Oh, por Merlín —respira hondo para calmarse mientras apoya la frente en su hombro—, estaba tan preocupada que no podía dormir.

Y esta vez, la sonrisa de Luna es más que un esbozo. Sus labios se curvan y se le ilumina el rostro y los ojos.

—Estoy bien —responde en un susurro, y deposita un pequeño beso en uno de los brazos que aún la envuelven—. Ahora estoy bien.

Solo entonces, Ginny se atreve a deshacer el abrazo. Escudriña su rostro y sonríe con pesar al descubrir los surcos que han dejado las lágrimas. Le limpia la cara con extremo cuidado y en silencio, y Luna se deja mimar, tratando de ignorar el calor que enciende sus mejillas. Después examina sus brazos, notando los moretones que el castigo han dejado.

—Vamos a necesitar ayuda con eso.

No hay más que decir. Atraviesan el único cuadro de la sala y se internan en el pasadizo secreto que conecta con Cabeza de Puerco, donde Aberforth cura las heridas de Luna.

Antes de regresar, Ginny tiene una idea. Salen de la taberna y corren por las dormidas calles de Hogsmeade.

El Bosque Prohibido se convierte esa noche en un oasis dentro de la pesadilla que están viviendo. Hablan, ríen y juegan durante horas, olvidándose de todo por una noche.

Sólo ellas dos, lejos de hermanos mortífagos que imparten castigos físicos. Lejos de la guerra.

**Author's Note:**

> Me encantó escribir este relato ♥ aunque el final se me hizo precipitado porque estaba cansada y no quería dar muchos detalles de la relación entre ellas, prefería dejarlo a la imaginación del lector.
> 
> A mitad del relato descubrí que los miembros del ED no daban clase una vez se ocultaban en la Sala de los Menesteres, pero ya tenía todo el principio escrito y me gustaba tanto cómo había quedado, que no quise borrarlo. Así que ignoremos ese detalle :)


End file.
